Somewhere I Belong
by MistressGreyback
Summary: OneShot. Rahne finds herself in the woods, with Logan to the rescue; Rahne and Logan contact the X-men, Sabretooth and Logan fight as Rahne finds safety in Jamie's arms.


**A/N: **Please review! I've never done X-men Evo before so yeah, please R&R.

**Somewhere I Belong**

She could hardly breathe, her throat hurt so much. She stared at them sitting in front of her; Rahne's voice was rasp as she gulped; trying to speak. She couldn't speak, why couldn't she speak? Her eyes searched her surroundings for an answer, the woods were filled with life yet she could not touch it. The three wolf cubs stared at her as Rahne forced out a sob, she could hear footsteps; Logan, he was coming. She hoped it was him, it had taken her so long to get herself this far, she couldn't get any further.

"Wolfsbane" Logan shouted, running through the forest. There were so many mixed scents, he couldn't pick hers out; and then it hit him. Logan ran as fast as he could, extending his claws as he looked around; something was wrong. Someone was coming; he saw the young adult sitting near three wolf cubs.

"We need to go, now. Get up."  
"I can't Logan."

She stared up at him, "I can't" she murmured. Rahne stared up at him as she winced; her bones ached so much as she heard a boot hit a twig as it snapped.

Logan sighed, picking her up so she clung to his back as he ran; sprinting through the woods.

"I'm coming Logan." Victor smirked, "I'm coming for you Wolfie." Victor roared as he ran through the woods, sniffing the air; tracking them.

"Call Wheels" Logan let Rahne down as he tossed her the com-device, "Just, push the button." He growled; sniffing the air, Victor was nowhere near. He had a few minutes to give her some resting time; he'd sat her on a log.

"Professor Xavier? We need help, Logan – we're in the woods, we need help; Sabretooth is coming!"

Rahne dropped the com-device, "Logan; we need to go" she spoke softly as she jumped onto his back; clinging to him. Her body didn't hurt as much, but she knew if they didn't run; Victor would find them. He'd hurt her all over again, she'd gotten beaten up; he'd gotten what he'd wanted from her, Rahne had given in. She'd not meant to, but the pain; she'd given in and told him what he'd wanted.

The names of the new kids at the Institute, for Magneto; Magneto would be able to recruit them. Logan ran as fast as he could, jumping over logs as he raced towards a clearing. Now he'd be able to see in all directions, he let Rahne down gently onto a log as he growled; claws extending once more as he crouched.

"Bring it Creed" he snarled.  
"Hello kiddo." Victor smirked.

Victor walked out of the west part of the woods, approaching Logan; "She's mine Logan, she told me everything – the kids, the security system, their weaknesses" Victor chuckled.

Logan snarled, lunging at Victor as Victor lunged at him. A flurry of claws; hair and blood rolled around and charged at one another, Logan was intent on silencing Victor once and for all; Victor was intent on getting Rahne for Magneto.

Rahne's eyes widened, she watched as a red beam shot out of the woods; slamming into the mass of Sabretooth as the beast went slamming into a tree.

"Logan, its Cyclops"  
"Where's Wheels?"  
"He's at the mansion"

Cyclops spoke, walking towards the pair as he looked at Rahne. "What happened to you?"

Rahne let out a murmur; she winced; shifting into her wolf form as she limped towards where she could smell Storm. She forced herself to walk into the jet as she slumped down in a chair, shifting back to her human form.

"Hey Jamie" she smiled at him, "Hey Rahne" he smiled back as he approached her. He sat next to her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded slightly, "It hurts" she murmured; resting her head on his shoulder. Rahne looked up at him as she clutched his hand gently, closing her eyes.

"We're going to get you all better" Jamie cooed, he smiled at her; biting his lip as he kissed her on the forehead. He'd never been too good with the ladies, but Rahne brought out the romantic in him. He stared at her as he glanced up at Bobby who gave him the thumbs up.

"Jamie?" Rahne spoke softly, opening her eyes as she looked up at him.  
"Yeah?" he breathed, looking at her.

She reached up slowly, brushing his cheek with her lips as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" she smiled, Rahne winced; "Sabretooth and Logan, they're still fighting" she chuckled.

"Sabretooth, what happened?" Jamie asked, "Or, don't you want to talk about it?" he spoke.

She shook her head as Rahne sat up, stretching slightly as she winced when pain shot down her back.

"I'll be okay; I think it's time to go home."


End file.
